1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scoop. More particularly, the present invention relates to an ice cream scoop.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ice cream scoop includes two handles pivotally connected by a pin, and a spring is attached between the handles for biasing the handles away from each other. Each handle includes a quarter spherical bowl formed on an end thereof. The quarter spherical bowls together form a hemispherical bowl for scooping ice cream in a container. When the handles are pressed toward each other, the quarter spherical bowls move away from each other and thus reject the ice cream from the quarter spherical bowls. However, it was found that the ice cream could be successfully rejected when the scoop lay in a horizontal direction, as the ice cream is sticky in a way.